My Baby Sister
by Istealurfrenchfries
Summary: Jasper learns that Bella can play the piano. While learning this he soothes her fears. T for safety but could be K .


**A/N: This is inspired by "bound to you" By christina Aguilera. All mistakes are mine. Jaspers POV **

**Disclaimer:I don't twilight or Christina Aquilera's "Bound to you."**

The whole family was out hunting except for me. Bella was staying over for the weekend because Charlie was going on a fishing trip and Edward didn't want her alone. I didn't mind watching her but I could feel annoyance coming from her at Edward. I guess he didn't give her much choice it the matter. I also sensed another emotion underlying that. Fear? I let her be because I thought she was scared of me.

It was around eleven at night and I thought Bella was in bed. I was reading a book on the Civil war and was so engrossed in it that I didn't even hear the soft melody until now. I stood up curious as to what was making that sweet music. I thought Bella was asleep, but as I past the library door I spotted her. She was sitting at my family's grand piano in the middle of the room. She was the one playing, also singing softly.

Sweet love, Sweet love, trapped in your love.

I've opened up, unsure I can trust

my heart and I were buried in dust.

Free me, free us.

You're all I need when I'm holding you tight.

If you walk away, I will suffer tonight.

I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us.

I am terrified to love for the first tim.

Can you see that I'm bound in chains?

I've finally found my way.

I am bound to you.

I am bound to you.

So much, so young, I've faced on my own.

Walls I built up became my home.

I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us.

Sweet love, so pure.

I catch my breath with just one beating heart.

And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart.

I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us.

I am terrified to love for the first time.

Can you see that I'm bound in chains?

I've finally found my way.

I am bound to you.

I am bound to.

Suddenly the moment's here, I embrace my fears.

All that I have been carrying all these years.

Do I risk it all? come this far just to fall? Fall?

I have entrusted, boy, I believe in us.

I am terrified to love for the first time.

Can you see that I'm bound in chains?

And finally found my way.

I am bound to you.

I am, ooh I am

I'm bound to you.

I stared in awe at the young women playing the piano. I watched as her fingers danced across the keyboard. Bella may be clumsy at life but she was graceful at this. I picked up on her emotions too. She was upset for some reason. I was concerned

"You're quite good." I said from behind her. Startled, she turned around, then blushed scarlet realizing I was watching. I noted the unshed tears in her eyes too.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I.." She stuttered. I mentally rolled my eyes. Trust Bella to apologise when I was the one intruding.

"It's fine Bella. I just didn't think you would know that song." I chuckled. She gave me a small smile.

"I heard it a lot when I was little. Guess it just stuck." She looked away for a minute, then felt fear again. I walked over and sat next to her on the bench.

"Bella I can't help but notice, you've been feeling scared lately. Why?" I asked hoping it wasn't because of me. She was quiet a moment then took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid that Edwards going to leave me again. That I won't be good enough for him. That he'll realize I'm only a human." She finished, crying openly. Her tears turned into sobs. I wrapped her up in a firm hug. I guess Bella had been holding this pain in, because I could feel her heart breaking. I started rubbing circles on her back in attempt to sooth her.

"Shhh. Bella it's okay now. Edward will never leave you again. He couldn't after last time. And even if he did the rest of us wouldn't leave."

"How can you be sure?" My heart broke for her. She was convinced that we were going to up and leave again.

"Never again. You were apart of this family and we just left you. That was wrong. I'm so sorry we put you through this." I hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead. She looked up.

"Do you consider me apart of this family, Jasper?"

"Of course." I smiled. "Your my baby sister." We stayed in an embrace for a little while longer, then I got up. "Want to watch a move or something?"

"Sure" She smiled, looking relieved. We walked to the living room where I told Bella to pick out a movie. She came back holding "Romeo and Juliet."

"Is this okay, or do you want something different?" I smiled.

"Of course it's fine Bella." I put the disc in then sat down next to her.

Half way through the film Bella fell asleep on my shoulder. I turned so that her head was against my chest and wrapped my arms around her.

I knew that we will never ever leave her again.

**A/N: I really hope you like it! It may be a bit OOC but hey, that's why it's fanfiction. Where the motto is "unleash your imagination!" Please review, that would make me very happy! BYE!**


End file.
